bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spine Breaker
Spine Breaker (등골브레이커 / Deunggolbeureikeo ''') '''Es la octava canción del mini album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=(La la la la la la la la la) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (La la la la la la la la la) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (La la la la la la la la la) You know BTS is back! susipjjari sinbare tto subaekjjari paeding susipjjari sigyee tto euseudaeji gwaenhi gyoyugeun saneuro gago haksaengdo saneuro ga 21segi gyegeubeun baneuro ttak nanwojyeo inneun jawa eomneun ja sineun jawa eomneun ja ibeun jawa beotneun ja tto gireul sseoseo eotneun ja ige mwon irini yuhaengeseo neon millini? ttereul sseugo aereul sseoseo eodeonaetji, jjilliji? gadeuk chan paeding manyang yoksimi gyesok cha hwieojineun bumo deunggoreul bwado neon maemolcha chinguneun da itdago jolladaeni an sajul sudo eopdago (Ayo baby) cheolttakseoni eopge gulji mareo geukkat paeding an imneundago eoreo jukjin anheo paeding ane geowiteoreul chaeugi jeone ni meorissok gaenyeomeul chaeugil, neutgi jeone Wow gibun joha geolchyeoboneun neoui dirty clothes neon mwonga dareun rockin, rollin, swaggin, swagger, wrong! dodaeche wae irae michyeosseo baby geuge neoui mameul joyeobeoril geoya, dirty clothes (La la la la la la la la la) niga baro deunggolbeureikeo (La la la la la la la la la) bumonimui deunggolbeureikeo (La la la la la la la la la) eonjenganeun huhoehage doel geol (La la la la la la la la la) bireomeogeul deunggolbeureikeo wae bulleo kid? neonen yojeum cham baebulleotji namui insaeng chamgyeoni jom jujeneomji sok bin gangjeongppunin maldeureul wae gyesokhae naega badeun don naega sseugetdaneunde 5cheonmanui chwihyangeul da nideulcheoreom matchwoya manjokhal saramdeuriji jebal neona jal sasyeo ni insaeng mariyeo, niga namyeon mal an hagesseo geurae nae paeding deoreopge bissago deoreopge an yeppeo (But I say) neomu gatgo sipeunde eotteokhae naboda mot saneun chingudeuldo da gajyeonneunde (And I say) euntta doegi sirheum sal subakke i nai ttaejjeumimyeon wollae dadeul jom geureojannni Yeah I dunno, yes I’m loco, is it no-no? I know they ain’t cheap but they got mojos But nan nae hal ireun jalhae bumonim deunggol an busyeo jinjja beureikeoneun nai meokgo ajikdo bangguseogin neo Wow gibun joha geolchyeoboneun neoui dirty clothes neon mwonga dareun rockin, rollin, swaggin, swagger, wrong dodaeche wae irae michyeosseo baby geuge neoui mameul joyeobeoril geoya dirty clothes neodo dirty clothes nado dirty clothes nuguna gyeokkeobwatgetji ipgo georiro nagabomyeon eokkae him ppak deureogago naboda jaga boiji like geollibeo mwol ibeodo ihaehae, geunde neon neomu baega bureun sangtae chehae, huhoehae neon gyesok swaghae, heona bumo mameun baejehae? geurae mallijin anheulge ije mameul jeonghae Wow gibun joha geolchyeoboneun neoui dirty clothes neon mwonga dareun rockin, rollin, swaggin, swagger, wrong! dodaeche wae irae michyeosseo baby geuge neoui mameul joyeo beorilgeoya dirty clothes (La la la la la la la la la) niga baro deunggolbeureikeo (La la la la la la la la la) bumonimui deunggolbeureikeo (La la la la la la la la la) eonjenganeun huhoehage doel geol (La la la la la la la la la) bireomeogeul deunggolbeureikeo |-| Hangul =(La la la la la la la la la) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (La la la la la la la la la) Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (La la la la la la la la la) You know BTS is back! 수십짜리 신발에 또 수백짜리 패딩 수십짜리 시계에 또 으스대지 괜히 교육은 산으로 가고 학생도 산으로 가 21세기 계급은 반으로 딱 나눠져 있는 자와 없는 자 신은 자와 없는 자 입은 자와 벗는 자 또 기를 써서 얻는 자 이게 뭔 일이니 유행에서 넌 밀리니? 떼를 쓰고 애를 써서 얻어냈지, 찔리지? 가득 찬 패딩 마냥 욕심이 계속 차 휘어지는 부모 등골을 봐도 넌 매몰차 친구는 다 있다고 졸라대니 안 사줄 수도 없다고 (Ayo baby) 철딱서니 없게 굴지 말어 그깟 패딩 안 입는다고 얼어 죽진 않어 패딩 안에 거위털을 채우기 전에 니 머릿속 개념을 채우길, 늦기 전에 Wow 기분 좋아 걸쳐보는 너의 dirty clothes 넌 뭔가 다른 rockin, rollin, swaggin, swagger, wrong! 도대체 왜 이래 미쳤어 baby 그게 너의 맘을 조여버릴 거야, dirty clothes (La la la la la la la la la) 니가 바로 등골브레이커 (La la la la la la la la la) 부모님의 등골브레이커 (La la la la la la la la la) 언? 가는 후회하게 될 걸 (La la la la la la la la la) 빌어먹을 등골브레이커 왜 불러 kid? 너넨 요즘 참 배불렀지 남의 인생 참견이 좀 주제넘지 속 빈 강정뿐인 말들을 왜 계속해 내가 받은 돈 내가 쓰겠다는데 5천만의 취향을 다 니들처럼 맞춰야 만족할 사람들이지 제발 너나 잘 사셔 니 인생 말이여, 니가 나면 말 안 하겠어 그래 내 패딩 더럽게 비싸고 더럽게 안 예뻐 (But I say) 너무 갖고 싶은데 어떡해 나보다 못 사는 친구들도 다 가졌는데 (And I say) 은따 되기 싫음 살 수밖에 이 나이 때쯤이면 원래 다들 좀 그러잖니 Yeah I dunno, yes I’m loco, is it no-no? I know they ain’t cheap but they got mojos But 난 내 할 일은 잘해 부모님 등골 안 부셔 진짜 브레이커는 나이 먹고 아직도 방구석인 너 Wow 기분 좋아 걸쳐보는 너의 dirty clothes 넌 뭔가 다른 rockin, rollin, swaggin, swagger, wrong 도대체 왜 이래 미쳤어 baby 그게 너의 맘을 조여버릴 거야 dirty clothes 너도 dirty clothes 나도 dirty clothes 누구나 겪어봤겠지 입고 거리로 나가보면 어깨 힘 빡 들어가고 나보다 작아 보이지 like 걸리버 뭘 입어도 이해해, 근데 넌 너무 배가 부른 상태 체해, 후회해 넌 계속 swag해, 허나 부모 맘은 배제해? 그래 말리진 않을게 이제 맘을 정해 Wow 기분 좋아 걸쳐보는 너의 dirty clothes 넌 뭔가 다른 rockin, rollin, swaggin, swagger, wrong! 도대체 왜 이래 미쳤어 baby 그게 너의 맘을 조여 버릴거야 dirty clothes (La la la la la la la la la) 니가 바로 등골브레이커 (La la la la la la la la la) 부모님의 등골브레이커 (La la la la la la la la la) 언? 가는 후회하게 될 걸 (La la la la la la la la la) 빌어먹을 등골브레이커 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Para un episodio de RUN! BTS grabado en Chile durante el WINGS TOUR, el grupo debia crear por ellos mismo un MV de una canción, y dentro de las candidatas ganó esta canción, siendo Jin quien crearía la coreografía. ** La coreografía de la canción seria presentada en vivo durante la BTS FESTA 2017. Categoría:Canciones